


Sustained

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bargaining, Blow Jobs, Judge Rafael Barba, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Legal Jargon, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Judge Barba refuses to sign off on a plea deal ADA Carisi has arranged, but he's open to negotiations.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 81





	Sustained

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the opening scene of this during a work meeting about a week ago and then held off on finishing it so everyone could focus on reading the amazing stuff that came out of the July Exchange, which I hope y'all have been doing!! I wanted to make sure I got this out before August though, because I'm definitely looking to turn my attention to those August soulmate prompts!

He's seated at his desk when Carmen raps twice on his door and then opens it just enough to poke her head through.

"ADA Carisi is here to see you, Judge Barba."

He looks at his calendar, the ADA is not scheduled to meet with him, but he has nothing else scheduled for the rest of the afternoon either, so he has the time to spare.

"Show him in, thank you Carmen."

Carmen nods and gives him a meaningful look before stepping back to allow the ADA to walk in to Barba's office.

As she closes the door behind her, Rafael knows she is about to leave for the day, and the outer door to his chambers will be locked from the inside.

Carisi walks in brandishing a folder in one hand.

"Your honour, thanks for seeing me so last minute. I just got out of a meeting with Efron and her client, and I think we got a really good plea worked out."

Barba gestures for the file, which Carisi hands over. He opens it, skimming the pages inside, and looks up at Carisi.

"He specifically agreed to this because of the testimony from his ex?"

Carisi nods.

"I ruled that testimony inadmissible, prejudicial rather than probative."

"I know, and Efron explained that to him, but he insisted. I think he's more worried about the court of public opinion, myself."

"Be that as it may, I can't sign off on this, Mr. Carisi."

"What, no, come on Judge Barba, it's a good deal!"

"And the defendant could wind up with a better one if he goes to trial."

"Yeah, but. He's guilty."

The judge fixes Carisi with a stern look. "You're thinking like a detective again, Carisi. Bring Efron next time, I want to hear from her about this."

Barba looks at the lawyer, looks into his blue eyes, open wide and guileless. His pink lips are slightly parted and he breathes out his reply.

"Please."

"Please? ADA Carisi, you think I should sign off on this plea deal because you say please in a pretty voice?"

Carisi bites his lower lip, and Barba wants to suck it into his mouth, wants to taste the other man's skin to see if it is as sweet as it looks.

"There might be one way I would be willing to sign off on this." He muses, and Carisi nods fervently.

"Anything, judge, really."

Barba pushes away from his desk and swivels his chair, his legs falling apart in a wide vee.

"What would you say to a little plea negotiation of our own?"

Carisi does a double blink, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips. Rafael follows with his eyes as Carisi’s tongue slides out and then back into his mouth.

“What exactly are you suggesting, your honour?”

Rafael shrugs. “Just a little quid pro quo, counsellor. You scratch my back; I’ll sign off on your deal.”

Carisi laughs, a short startled thing. “From where I’m standin’, it doesn’t look like it’s your back you want me to scratch.”

Rafael lowers his hand to his thickening erection, squeezing it through the fabric.

“You’ve got a clever mouth, Mr. Carisi, but you talk too much. I’d like to see what your mouth can do when it’s too full to speak.”

He looks down meaningfully at the carpeted floor in front of him. Carisi gulps, but lowers himself carefully onto the ground. He looks up at Barba, and Rafael can see a glimmer of amusement sparkling in the lawyer’s eyes. He feels his own mouth wanting to twitch up into a smirk, but he schools his expression.

“Have you ever done this before?”

The attorney smiles slyly. “Are you asking if I’ve ever negotiated a deal on my knees, or if I’ve ever been with a man?”

“Both, I guess.”

He slides a hand up Barba’s leg, up his thigh, to where his hand is still gripping himself. “Not guilty to the first.”

“And as to the second?” Judge Barba’s voice is hoarse.

He unclasps the judge’s suspenders and flicks open his fly with one practiced hand. “Guilty on all counts, your honour.”

Barba watches, fascinated, as Carisi reaches into his open fly. His cock is mostly hard, and peeking out of the front of his shorts. The attorney’s fingers are cool and dry when they touch his heated skin and he hisses between his teeth at the feel of it.

Carisi looks up at the judge, maintaining eye contact as he lowers his head. He sticks his tongue out and licks the head of Barba’s cock, swirling his tongue around the tip before closing his mouth around it.

The sudden tight silky heat of Carisi’s lips closing on him is a shock to Barba’s system and he thrusts his hips up involuntarily. Carisi gags and Barba pulls back, muttering an apology.

Carisi inhales deeply through his nose, adjusting to the thickness in his mouth and then lowers his head further, taking the other man deeper, setting his own pace. Barba tries not to thrust, but it’s not easy, every inch of his cock that is not in the ADA’s mouth is pulsating with the need to be enveloped in that wet warmth.

Carisi goes slowly, his tongue sliding down the length and his cheeks hollowing as he sucks. The sound is loud in the quiet office, the spit-slick noise drowning out even Barba’s groans.

Finally, Carisi’s nose is nestled in the thick wiry hair at the base of Barba’s cock, the entire length deep in his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. He swallows carefully and Barba throws his head back, his fists clenching the armrests of his chair as he moans at the tight grip of the lawyer’s throat around him.

“I knew you’d be good at this, Carisi,” Barba says with a gasp. “Those pink pouty lips of yours, I always knew they’d look so good wrapped around my cock.”

The lips in question are puffy, stretched around Barba’s girth, and they slide up and down slowly before building up speed, until Sonny is using the other man’s cock to facefuck himself. He’s humming a low throaty tune and the vibrations run up Rafael’s length and around to the base of his spine, where he can already feel an orgasm building.

The judge reaches a hand down and prods at Sonny’s lips until they open slightly, just enough for him to slip his thumb in next to his cock, and Sonny sucks both with equal enthusiasm.

“I wonder,” he murmurs, “if you’re willing to do this for a plea bargain, what you’d be willing to do in other situations?”

Carisi looks up at him through a tangle of eyelashes. His eyes are watering and Barba looks carefully for any sign of anxiety or stress in them but all he sees is a set determination, so he lets himself continue.

“Would you eat my ass in exchange for lenient sentencing? Ride me, right here in this chair, if I agree to declare a mistrial?”

Carisi answers in a muffled groan, but he can see the ADA likes the idea, can see the outline of his own dick pushing against the front of his slim fit trousers.

“Take your dick out.” He orders, and Carisi hastens to comply, almost tearing his fly open in his desire to relieve the pressure on his erection.

“Oh fuck,” Barba breathes out. “It’s just as pretty and pink as the rest of you, isn’t it?”

Carisi squirms, one hand wrapped around himself, the other clutching at the other man’s hip.

Barba starts thrusting his hips slowly, shallow movements into the heat and clutch of Carisi’s throat, letting his climax build slowly until he is a hair’s breadth away from coming.

“I’m close,” he warns, tugging lightly at Carisi’s silvered hair, running his fingers through it, enjoying the feel of it coming loose from it’s gelled hold.

Carisi looks up at him and moves his hand from Barba’s hip to the base of his cock, moving it up and down with his mouth, speeding up his pace.

“You want me to come in your mouth?” Barba asks. It’s a rhetorical question, they both know that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

Carisi’s grip tightens as he sucks harder, flicking his tongue along the slit at the tip of Barba’s cock, and that is enough to send him over the edge, his thighs twitching as he thrusts against Carisi’s face. He lets his orgasm take over his body, pouring out of him and down the other man’s throat in thick spurts.

The ADA moans, throat working to swallow it all, but there is too much all at once, and Barba watches in fascination as some of it bubbles out of Carisi’s mouth and onto his softening cock. Carisi swallows again, and then licks the remainder off Barba’s dick, careful to get every trace of it before tucking him back into his trousers.

Barba leans back in his chair and arches an eyebrow at Sonny’s dick, still throbbing with need in his hand.

“You should probably take care of that before you leave.” He says it casually, as if the ADA’s pleasure is of no real concern to him now that he’s had his own pleasure taken care of.

Carisi strokes his cock hard and fast, there is no finesse to his movements, it is an urgent chase to an ending and he groans loudly as he comes, white spunk pooling over his knuckles.

He licks the back of his hand almost absentmindedly and Barba reaches down for his hand, sucking Carisi’s fingers into his mouth one by one, savouring the taste of the other man.

When he is clean, the judge lets go of the lawyer’s hand and slumps back in his chair.

“Efron, really?” Barba huffs as he sits there.

“Well I’m sorry, but do you know how hard it was to think of a defense lawyer I might plausibly go up against who you _didn’t_ sleep with at some point before we got together? It was that or Buchanan.”

Rafael shudders.

“Exactly.” Sonny says as he tucks his shirt neatly back into his waistband. “Come on, I’m in the visitor parking and I only put an hour on the meter.”

“Why didn’t you use my pass?”

“Because,” Sonny leans over and pecks his husband on the lips. “Your husband has access to your pass. The ADA who will suck your dick for a deal doesn't.”

“Fair enough.”

“Hey, I was thinking maybe we could swing by that Peruvian place on 10th Ave for dinner? I could really go for some tallarines verdes.”

“Sounds good.” Rafael agrees. He throws the file Sonny had given him into his briefcase – the papers within are blank, removed from their home printer this morning – and slides his jacket on.

The halls are quiet as they leave the building. It’s not unusual, for a Friday afternoon, especially given the pleasant weather outside, everyone is eager to allow themselves an early start to the weekend.

“Y’know,” Sonny comments as they walk to the car. “I still think it woulda been hotter if you were wearing your robe.”

Rafael glares at him. “And if I’d needed to send it out for dry-cleaning earlier than usual? You know what the gossip around here is like.”

Sonny shrugs and taps the roof of the car as he unlocks the doors. “Yeah, I know. I’m just sayin’, thinking about you wearing that robe and nothing underneath? It’s gotten me through more than a few trials.”

Rafael doesn’t know how to reply to that. He’s speechless, possibly because all the blood in his face has now migrated to his dick, which is very interested in Sonny’s imagination.

He clears his throat. “Yes, well, there’s always appeals. Perhaps we can revisit the case another time.”

Sonny beams at him. “I’ll clear my schedule, your honour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I am going to use the Judge Rafael Barba tag until AO3 tag wranglers give in and make it canonical.


End file.
